justice_league_of_equestria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:UnknownProdigy/Silverheart's Story- Prologue
Author's Note So, as NK puts it best, OA is a mess character wise. He can be incredibly passionate one minute and just cruel the next. So I was thinking today, 'Hey let's make a short little fanfiction on Silverheart's past. After all that makes him who is today. So instead of exploring OA's past through the RP, we are doing it this way. And yes I will count this as canon to Acolyte's character, since he is my character and mine alone. Any representation of other characters that I do not play can be ignored, though most current Power Ponies will be either making small cameos or not appearing at all. Anyway, here goes nothing Begin Prologue The night is dark. Rain pours down in sheets as a lone car hurtles down the road. Inside the car sit three equine. The stallion sitting in the driver seat, feverishly jerking the wheel around with his magic. His dark blue coat making him almost impossible to see in the darkness. In the shotgun seat, another pony sits. She’s colored light blue and has a rather fragile figure, as if she will fall apart at any moment. She appears to be struggling to breath, huffing and puffing. Her abdomen is swollen like a balloon. Her horn sometimes flashes with an outburst of energy and her pupils have retracted to tiny dots. The last equine in the speeding car is a very young unicorn colt. His dark blue coat resembles his father’s. Upon looking at his irises you would see the same thunderstorm colored eyes that his father also shares. “You just have to breath, dear. You just have to breath,” The adult stallion says. “WHAT DO YOU THINK I’M DOING!?” The unicorn mare snaps back. The young colt in the back pipes up, “Where are we going, Daddy?” “We’re going to get your little brother, Strongheart. Just be patient okay?” “All right, Daddy,” The colt sits in silence, his eyes full of wonder. Something that in the near future will be replaced with brutality. Never will his parents understand the crimes he will commit in the coming years. Eventually the trio reaches Maretropolis General. The stallion haphazardly parks his car and quickly unlatches his door lock and opens his door. He rushes out of the car and circles around and opens his wife’s door as well. He helps her out as she lets out another terrible cry of anguish. Her abdomen spasms again. “Hurry, Ironheart!” the mare cries out to her husband. Ironheart levitates her off the ground and quickly gallops towards the main entrance of the hospital. The doors slide open as he nears them. He hurtles to the desk and the receptionist is nearly scared out of her fur when he suddenly shouts, “I need help. My wife’s gone into labor!” The receptionist quickly pulls out a pager and shouts into it. “We got a mare in her that’s gone into labor. I request assistance immediately!” The couple doesn’t even realize the tiny colt totter in after them. “Daddy, why are you running so quickly. I thought you told me to be patient…” Ironheart, despite the circumstances, displays a small grin. “Well, Strongheart, I have to hurry because we both need to be here when your brother arrives. If we are too late we may never find him in here. After all, many new colts and foals are born everyday.” “Oh!” Strongheart’s eyes brighten, “That makes a lot of sense, Daddy. So why is Mommy in so much pain? Did somepony hurt her?” Ironheart chuckles, “No, son. She just…stubbed her hoof on a rock.” “ARE YOU GOING TO COMPARE MY PAIN TO THAT! OH GOD…” “Are you sure she stubbed her hoof, Daddy? She sounds like she’s in more pain than that.” Ironheart mumbles under his breath, “Smart little bastard isn’t he?” “What did you say, Daddy?” “Nothing, son. Nothing at all.” Ironheart turns back to the receptionist. “Do you need to know her name and all that?” The receptionist quickly clicks around on her computer, “Yes that would be nice. Name?” “Gleaming Sapphire.” “Age?” “Twenty-seven.” “City of residence?” “Maretropolis.” “Alright, that’s all I need for now. We can fill out the rest of your info after this is all over. The obstetricians should be here soon.” As if the receptionist had just summoned them, a group of doctors and nurses wheel around the corner. Two of the nurses in the back are pushing a gurney along at top speed. They reach them quickly. A dark brown pegasus shouts at the nurses, “Get her on the gurney and get her to the OB-GYN ward. Stat!” The nurses all crowd around Sapphire and, on a count of three, heave her onto the gurney. “Make sure she’s strapped in well enough. We don’t want her rolling off.” Sapphire lets out another groan of pain. “Ironheart...I think I’m dying….” Ironheart looks into his wife’s ice-blue eyes, “Nonsense, Sapphire. You’ll be just fine. These doctors know what they are doing.” Sapphire’s eyes are still full of doubt and worry. “If you are so sure. Just...stay with me ok?” “I won’t ever leave you Sapphire. Not now, not ever. For all of eternity.” “Oh that was so cheesy…” “Yeah, it kind of was, wasn’t it?” “Hey, but I like cheesy. You know that.” “Yeah, I do.” Sapphire emits another cry of pain as another spasm runs down her abdomen. “Let’s move.” The group of nurses and doctors advance forward, pushing Sapphire towards the OB-GYN ward. Ironheart chases after the group, leaving Strongheart to totter after the panicked group, still oblivious to what is actually going on. * * * Ironheart and Strongheart both sit in the hospital waiting room. They’ve been sitting there for hours on end. Ironheart is fidgeting with the buttons on his jacket, whilst Strongheart is playing with a set of Tinker Toys that was provided by one of the receptionists. Ironheart checks the clock, and looks back at the ground. Outside, a thunderstorm rages. Thunder and lightning cut through the once peaceful night. Rain and hail now beat against the side of the hospital. Then a certain thunder clap sounds vaguely like a voice. Ironheart pricks up, trying to hear what the distorted voice had said. The thunder rolls again and this time he picks up the words, “Nine…lives…Prince...cat….nine…lives…” Ironheart shakes his head, “I must be hearing things. It’s been a really long night after all.” A massive thunderclap rocks the hospital to its foundation. The lights flicker dangerously. “Quite the storm…” Soon a nurse emerges from the OB-GYN ward. Her face displays a smile. “She made it through labor. Your son has been born. Do you wish to come see him?” Ironheart rises quickly. “Yes, I would love to see him.” “Okay, just follow me, Mr. Ironheart.” “All right Miss…” He reads the nurse’s name tag, “Brokenheart. Interesting name…” “Hmm...I guess. Neither of my parents told me why they gave it to me.” She shrugs and leads the eager father to room “612”. “Sapphire and your son are in there, Mr. Ironheart. He’s beautiful.” Ironheart pushes open the door and walks in to see his wife, her sky blue mane ruffled and unruly, laying in bed, talking to one of the doctor’s the delivered the small colt. Sapphire sees Ironheart enter and gestures for him to come closer. Ironheart slowly trots up to the bed. Sapphire is holding a small, dark blue, bundle of fur, surrounded by a blanket, in her arms. Ironheart chokes back tears of joy. “He’s perfect. I love the little streaks of light blue in the dark blue. Like he’s a combination of both of us. And-” The small colt then opens his eyes. The doctor’s face changes from indifference to surprise. “That’s not usual…Fillies never open their eyes so quickly.” The doctor pulls out a clipboard at begins to jot down notes. Ironheart meanwhile looks into the young colt’s eyes. The colt’s surprisingly, severe, ice-blue eyes gaze back at him, they almost appear to glitter intelligently. Ironheart is taken aback by how strange his child’s eyes are. He recovers quickly enough to say, “He has his mother’s eyes, but my face. He will be strong, but not as strong as I. I shall name him Silverheart...though he may not be strong as iron, he can still take a blow.” Sapphire is only half-listening to her husband… “Yes, Silverheart…I like it. It fits him very well…” Outside the hospital a tall figure stands. Her body is a mesh of many different creatures. “Hehehe….I can sense this child was born into Chaos. He shall be a wonderful servant.” Before the creature can enter the hospital, she is blocked by a hooded figure. “No, Eris. You shall not get this one. His path doesn’t follow that of Chaos. He will be taught in the way of Order.” Eris snorts. “Move aside Sensei. You are too old to stop me from taking what is rightfully mine.” The Sensei remains stalwart. “No I will not let you pass.” Eris growls and glances at the hospital, “Fine. I know fighting you will only get Lamentation on my location faster than white on rice. He can detect Chaos energy a mile away. Mark my words, old one, I will have Silverheart as my own.” Eris snaps her fingers and she’s gone. The Sensei looks back at the hospital, into the window of room 612. “Live a good life Silverheart. I shall be waiting for you. I shall teach you all I can teach. Then you shall become…Obscure Acolyte." The Sensei disappears in a flash of light and the storm continues to batter the city of Maretropolis. A pony that will face many hardships in his life, from pain, to sadness, to tragedy, to love, he shall experience it all. This is the story of Silverheart, the Obscure Acolyte. Closing Remarks Category:Blog posts